Rain
by Gudo
Summary: Rain that falls, rain that forgives, rain that weaves two souls together. [IxC femmeslash, oneshot]


_AN_

_It has come to my attention that the W.I.T.C.H. fan community is overridden with Irma x Taranee shippers. I've never really liked this couple...AWAY, YE SCURVY DOGS! ((lashes wet noodle)) xD; But, seriously, I don't have anything against IxT shippers, I just think it's kind of odd that they "r teh purfekt koupel!1!1!shiftone!" when they really don't interact all that much in the series (as far as I've seen). But I digress…I've recently come to love the Irma x Cornelia pairing; I'm surprised that I haven't come upon another shipper. n.n;_

_I'm buying the books/comics as they're released in the US, so this story will probably not match up with the Italian release. --; I'd estimate that this story takes place early on in the Nerissa arc, after Caleb's been revived but kept in Candracar. Also take note that this is not based on the animated series! The animated W.I.T.C.H. makes me weep and so I do not watch it._

_In closing, if you're an IxC shipper, read on; if you don't ship IxC but are willing to be open-minded about it, read on; and if you're one of those annoying fans who never strays from the path of canon and flames everyone who dares ship a non-canon and/or shojo-ai/shonen-ai pairing, then go away and get out of my fandom, dammit._

(( R A I N ))

Cornelia sighed and flipped her long, golden-blonde hair behind her shoulder. Rain. She hated rain. It was cold, wet, and irritating. Even though she carried an umbrella she could feel the drops as they slid off and hit the sidewalk with a quiet _plik_.

_Just what I need right now_, she thought sarcastically. As if it wasn't bad enough she'd managed to revive Caleb, the love of her life, only to leave him back in Candracar as a servant… Her eyes lowered to the rain-splattered ground. Her head ached from the wave of emotions she was feeling. It was as if Caleb had made her complete. Even with him as a lily, she had still felt that he was there, and taken solace in the thought that he was still with her. But now that he was gone…it was as if there was a hole in her heart that she thought could never be filled. Something warm and wet slid down her cheek. Rain? No…a tear…

* * *

Irma's hands were pressed down on her head in a desperate attempt to shield her hair from the rain. She turned and looked behind her. No one. She smiled to herself and pressed her eyes closed. 

_Water…_

The rain around her head parted like a curtain, as if she had an invisible umbrella. She smoothed her brunette curls a bit with her fingers, but kept running. She'd been at an ice cream bar with Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin as a sort of celebration. W.I.T.C.H. was reunited now, with their powers back.

Cornelia had been the only one to turn down her invitation.

_Just like her_, Irma thought, pouting a little to emphasize the point (to who, she didn't know, nor care). _Party-pooper. She'd rather be sulking about the past than celebrating the present with her friends._ She slowed just slightly, and a softer, more concerned look crossed her face. _Although…who am I kidding? She has more of a reason than almost anyone does to be upset. She's gone through a lot of emotional pressure the past month…her powers, Caleb…and then having him so close just to lose him again. She must feel horrible_. Her train of thought was interrupted when she realized that thunder had begun rumbling in the distance. _If I don't get home soon, Mom and Dad will start to worry_… She quickened her pace and ran as quickly as she could down the sidewalk. She thought she was alone…that is, until she crashed straight into someone.

* * *

"Aah!" Cornelia yelped a little as she fell backwards onto the hard, wet concrete. Her umbrella flew out of her hands and blew a little behind her. She composed herself and prepared to yell at whoever had collided with her. 

"Hey! Who do you—_IRMA_!"

Even with her hair slicked down by the rain, with her clothes soaked, with little drops of rainwater running down her face and bare arms, it was obvious that the girl crouched in front of her was Irma Lair. Cornelia didn't feel melancholy about Caleb anymore—she was now furious at Irma. Granted, maybe it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, but she felt horrible right now and Irma had just made it worse.

Irma brushed her hair out of her face, looked up, astounded, at Cornelia, then stuttered, "Uh…hi, Corny!"

Cornelia _hated_ that nickname.

"Watch where you're going, Irma!" she shouted as loudly as she could. "Don't just run blindly around like that! And you were controlling the rain! You _know_ our powers aren't for personal use!"

"_You're_ one to talk!" Irma shouted back. "What I'd call _personal_ use is using _your_ powers to bring back _your_ boyfriend!"

As soon as she realized the words had passed her lips, Irma gasped and pressed her hands against her mouth.

Cornelia's face was a dark shade of red. Irma could see she was trying to keep her temper, but it wasn't quite working. "Take…that…_back_." Her voice was low and it quivered as she spoke.

Irma's mouth flapped open and closed as she thought of things to say in her defense, then decided against them. Finally she looked down at the pavement and said in a voice so quiet that it could barely be heard above the rain:

"I'm…sorry."

The color left Cornelia's face. Without saying a word, she turned to go pick up her umbrella. But instead of walking away like Irma thought she would, she came back and held the umbrella over Irma's head. "There's a bench over there; I'll help you dry off."

Huddled under the umbrella, they walked to the bench, which was shielded by a curved roof plastered with advertisements for local radio and news stations. The two of them gratefully hurried in and sat under the bench.

Twisting the water out of her hair, Cornelia said casually, "I hate rain. It's just…whenever I go out in it, I get wet, no matter how hard I try not to…and even when I don't go out, it's depressing to see the sun hidden behind all those gray clouds."

Irma laughed. "Are you kidding? I love rain! Maybe it's just my Guardian half talking, but rain makes me feel refreshed." She turned to Cornelia. "And you of all people should know that, without rain, all the plants'll die of thirst!"

Cornelia glanced at Irma for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right…I still don't like rain, though…"

Irma stared out into the rain, a smile on her face. "To me…rain is cleansing, relaxing, free…even romantic."

Cornelia began to blush. "Uh…yeah…" The blush darkened when she felt Irma's head rest on her shoulder.

"So," Irma said softly, "am I forgiven?"

"…Yeah."

Slowly but surely, Cornelia felt the hole in her heart begin to fill.


End file.
